Math Class
by Kaira-chan
Summary: A test like thing to test ones mathematical abilities. Of course, Seto's the first one done. What shall he do to kill the 57 minutes left of class?


Kaira-chan: Well, here is a ((Most likely)) one-shot from me, that I wrote in math class. Yes, I was basically in Seto's position. 

Yami Kaira; Minus being smart...

Kaira-chan: Yes, minus the whole being smart thing... though I did get the answer right!

Yami Kaira: Surprise surprise...

Kaira-chan: Just shut up...

Yami: Both of you shut up and start the fic .

Kaira-chan: Fine then....

Pharaoh Yami: Kaira-chan owns Yu-Gi-Oh and all the characters that appear in this fic. 

Yami: *hits him* quit lying. The only thing Kaira-chan owns in this fic is Yoko Tanaka... she doesn't even own the math question, she got that from math class today too!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For once in his life, Seto Kaiba hated being smart. 

For once in his life, Seto Kaiba cursed school, math class, and his brains. 

  


The constant scratching on pencils and scribbling of answers was wearing on his nerves. 

It had been 15 long, tedious minutes since he solved the problem. It was Exemplars in math today. Simple questions people who weren't even teachers gave students to test their ability in math. 

This year, the question was:

  


_An airplane typically flies about 40 times faster then a hot air balloon. _

_ It takes a plane about one hour and thirty minutes to fly 750 miles. _

_ About how long would it take the hot air balloon to travel 150 miles? _

  


Of course, they had to calculate the distance themselves... But, working quickly, he had gotten the answer of 12, showing all of his work, within the time period of 3 minutes. Then he had 57 minutes to do what he damn well pleased. 

But, of course, laptops were banned from the classroom, and it was against the rules to talk on his cell phone. 

So, here he was, practically the only one finished, with 42 minutes and 15 seconds left of class. 

He entertained himself, sort of, by counting the tiles on the roof. 96. 

Then by counting the desks. 31. Then by counting the people in the desks. 25. Which left 6 empty ones. 

No, wait, Yoko Tanaka just stood up. Seven empty desks... no ... wait... she sat in a different one. 

So, after running out of things too do, he began watching his classmates. 

Tomoya Hanasaki was writing. It looked like he was nearly done... no... he crossed out his whole answer and started again.

Ryou Bakura was... done. So, Seto _wasn't _alone in his misary... wait, he still was. It looked like Ryou was writing some sort of letter....

Kujirada, one of the class bullies, was looking off someone who was sitting beside him, getting angry as the boy kept crossing out his answers, unaware that he was being copied from. 

Someone was going to get beat up that night. 

Hiroto Honda was lecturing Jonouchi on cheating, but when Miho Nosaka asked him for the answer tentatively, he turned around and start explaining it excitedly, shooting quick glances at the teacher. 

Jonouchi had turned back too his own work, and looked like he was nearly pulling his hair out of his head in big clumps. 

Seto briefly recalled JOnouchi telling Honda that if he didn't do well in this call, his father would kill him. Seto scoffed. He'd probably just be cut off of his allowance, or grounded. 

He turned his gaze to Yugi, who was spacing out. 

He and his friends would probably say he was consulting his "other". Seto tried not to laugh cruelly. Either Yugi was throughly insane, or it was some sort of joke. 

He looked at the time. Surly this class should nearly be finished. 

He still had half an hour left. He eyed the teacher, who seemed to be drinking from her thermos all too eagerly. 

He looked around, wondering if anyone else noticed it. 

Anzu seemed to be doing well, with the question, but as he looked closer, he noticed that, though she was on the right track, she was constantly distracted with drawing a young girl who looked like herself, dancing with a faceless young man. 

Seto scoffed. He'd never understand some people. He looked back at Jonouchi, who was now had something written, but scribbled out as though he was panicked. 

He looked close to tears. 

Seto blinked. Maybe Jonouchi had plans with his friends, or his little sister, and he didn't want to get grounded. After all, Jonouchi was too cheerful for anything serious to happen, right?

Jonouchi's baggy tee-shirt sleeve ((Lets pretend they aren't wearing uniforms O_o...)) rolled up when he yawned and stretched, revealing a bruise. 

Seto eyed it. He knew Jonouchi was into the whole street fight scene, but, it was a hand print, as though someone had grabbed them and yanked them. The hand print of a full grown male. Seto had enough of them in his childhood to know the different types of bruises people got, from different actions. 

And, although he doubted Jonouchi was fighting full grown men, he wouldn't put it past him, but in his fighting experience (which he had a bit of, training to save him and his brother when they were harassed without body guards) he knew it was a cowardly move. He also knew Jonouchi wouldn't fight cowards. Much...

Maybe his father really _was _that bad. Seto sighed. As much as he hated the mutt, he hated people being abused by their fathers also. He had suffered enough of it on his own. 

Quickly he wrote down a solution, showing his work a very different way then he had his own, folded it up, and threw it at Jonouchi. 

It bounced off the back of his head, and Jonouchi turned around and picked it up. After unfolding it, and reading it over, he looked around the class. 

Seeing no one but Seto finished, he shrugged and began to copy the answers. Seto smirked. 

Of course the puppy wouldn't suspect him of helping him out. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: I hope you all liked it. I probably won't continue, and if I do, it'll be from someone else in the classrooms view. 

Yami: Seto thinks I'm crazy??

Kaira-chan: Of course...

Yami: *Shrugs* Oh well...

Pharaoh Yami: Please review!!!


End file.
